1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an apparatus and a method for mounting a pellicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pellicle is a protective layer or film designed to protect patterns formed on a reticle.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of an apparatus for mounting a pellicle according to a conventional method. FIG. 2 is a photographic image of the apparatus for mounting a pellicle illustrated in FIG. 1, according to a conventional method.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the apparatus for mounting a pellicle includes a supporting plate 15, a pellicle compression plate 11, and a reticle 14, on which a desired and/or predetermined pattern is formed. A pellicle, including a pellicle frame 12 and a pellicle film 13, is positioned on the surface of the reticle 14 facing towards the pellicle compression plate 11. The desired and/or predetermined pattern formed on the reticle 14 may be a light blocking film pattern or a phase shift film pattern. The reticle 14 may be formed of quartz and transmit a light during manufacturing a semiconductor device. The pellicle compression plate 11 disposed on the pellicle frame 12 may apply a uniform pressure F to the pellicle frame 12 to mount the pellicle frame 12 on the reticle 14.
Registration and flatness of the reticle 14 may be distorted due to the pressure F applied during the pellicle mounting process.